Ice Cream
by HUNHANSHIP
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun yang masih berumur 9 tahun dalam memperebutkan sebuah 'ice cream'. Bagaimana jadinya bila dalam hal perebutan tersebut terjadi kisah romantis diantara keduanya. "Omona ! Sehun mencium Luhan !". "Di persis seperti tuan Oh nHan Fanfiction. mance,Fluffy.Mind to review (:


**Kisah tentang seorang Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun yang masih berumur 9 tahun dalam memperebutkan sebuah 'ice cream'. Bagaimana jadinya bila dalam hal perebutan tersebut terjadi kisah romantis diantara keduanya. "Omona ! Sehun mencium Luhan !". "Di persis seperti tuan Oh rupanya".**

* * *

**Ice Cream **

**.**

**HunHan Fanfiction By HUNHANSHIP**

**.**

**Romance, drama, fluffy**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

"Annyeong eomma datang", seru yeoja paruh baya sambil membuka pintu rumah dan menenteng sebuah tas belanja yang banyak sekali. Ucapannya itu mengundang kedua anak yang masih berumur 9 tahun menoleh dan berseru senang ketika melihat sebuah tas belanja dengan isi snack makanan.

"Annyeong, Sehun eomma datang, Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja tadi bersama Sehun", seorang yeoja yang baru datang sambil memeluk anaknya Oh Sehun, lalu bergantian pada Xi Luhan. "Ahjumma tenang saja, Sehun tidak mengganggu Luhan kok", jawab Luhan sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi susu yang putih nan bersih.

Setelahnya, kedua anak nyonya Oh dan Xi itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, yaitu bertaruh dalam memperebutkan kemenangan di dalam sebuah game Play Station. Terkadang salah satu diantara mereka akan bermain curang. Sepeti Sehun yang sedang mempause game karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan akan menang hingga membuat ricuh rumah keluarga Oh yang biasanya dekat dengan kata sepi itu.

"Yak ! Sehun, kau tak boleh curang !", Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan muka jengkel yang mengundang senyuman dari ibunya yang sedang membawa piring yang terdapat potongan, kupasan apel yang ia beli tadi di supermarket. "Lihatlah Xi, anakmu lucu sekali", komentar nyonya Oh saat melihat ekspresi marah Luhan yang jauh dengan kata menyeramkan. "Dan lihat betapa jahilnya anakmu, sama seperti kau saat aku baru saja mendapat boneka sapid an kau menyembunyikannya di ruang perpustakaan", ledek nyonya Oh sambil tertawa kecil dan memakan kupasan apelnya. Kedua ibu ini tetap melihat anaknya yang dari rebut dengan gaya lucu sebenarnya.

"Yak ! Xi Luhan, kenapa kau pause, sebentar lagi aku menang tauk !", omel Sehun sambil mengklik salah satu tombol di joystick-nya. Luhan kembali memencet tombol pause sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya layaknya mengejek. "Biar saja ! Sapa suruh tadi kamu mempause", jawab Luhan sewot.

"Sini kau Xi Luhan, akan ku beritahu apa arti pertarungan yang sebenarnya", Sehun menerjang tubuh Luhan lalu mengilikitik leher, dan punggung yang merupakan syaraf kegelian Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun yang asyik berbalas dendam dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa sambil berucap "Sehuniee hentikan !", "Geli Sehuniee !".

Karena Luhan tak mau mengalah, dan Sehun masih kukuh dalam pendiriannya. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Luhan berada di atas Sehun sambil mengilikitik dada Sehun yang merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya. "Rasakan ini ! Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa berbalas dendam", ujar Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sehun hanya tertawa sebari mengeluarkan air mata walau hanya sedikit.

"Dia seperti ayahnya", gumam nyonya Xi dan diangguki oleh nyonya Oh. Setelahnya, Luhan dan Sehun mulai melancarkan aksi mencubit pipi hingga membuat keduanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Appo ! Lepaskan".

"Tidak ! Rasakan ini !".

"Aww~ Appo Sehuniee ! Cepat lepaskan".

"Tidak setelah kau mau mengalah !"

"Luuu ! Appo ! Hentikan".

Kedua orang tuanya yang melihat hanya bisa cengo, pasalnya kedua anaknya yang saling mencubit pipi membuat gerakan berguling. Luhan yang berada di bawah, atau Sehun yang di bawah.

"Kurasa saatnya mengeluarkan ice cream untuk anak-anak ini", ujar nyonya Xi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lemari pendingin.

Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan acara mencubit pipi itu saling sewot dan marah. Luhan biasanya akan menggerutu kecil tentang pipinya yang sudah memerah dan ditimpali oleh Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei-hei, kenapa diam-diaman begitu. Sini ada ice cream", suara nyonya Xi membuat mereka kedua bola mata mereka terkagum atas sebuah kotak ice cream yang berisi ice cream- ice cream kecil yang beradi di iklan televise.

"Luhan mau", ujar Luhan imut sambil berjalan kearah nyonya Xi. Nyonya Xi memberikan satu batang ice cream untuk Luhan dan untuk Sehun lalu sisanya masih ia masukkan kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Begini kan sudah selesai", ujar nyonya Xi yang melihat kedua anak kecil kembali bermain Play Station itu.

* * *

"Sehuniee", ujar Luhan imut dan merengek pada Sehun yang masih setia dengan game-nya. "Wae ?", balas Sehun malas. "Ambil Lulu es krim, Lulu mau lagi", rajuk Luhan dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Sehun luluh dari pendiriannya 'mendiamkan Luhan'. "Minta eomma sana", suruh Sehun jutek dan memalingkan pandangannya kembali menuju layar televise. "Nyonya Xi dan eomma sedang asyik di kamar dan tak mau diganggu Huniee", jawab Luhan sambil menggoyangkan lengan Sehun manja. "Huft…araseoo, akan ku ambilkan", jawab Sehun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. "Yeay !", pekikkan girang selanjutnya terdenganr dari Luhan.

Pada akhirnya, kedua anak berusia 9 tahun ini melihat film anak-anak sambil memakan ice creamnya.

Saat ice cream Sehun telah habis, Sehun mulai meraba kotak ice cream sambil memfokuskan matanya di layar televise. Dirasa mendapatkan ice cream ia mulai mengangkatnya. Tetapi, Luhan juga ikut mengambil dan terjadi perang merebutkan ice cream pada kedua anak kecil itu.

"Luhaniee ! Ini es krim ku", ujar Sehun dengan pandangan dingin dan jutek pada Luhan. "Aniooo ! Ini es krim ku ! Bukan es krim milikmu", jawab Luhan dengan sewot dan berusaha menarik ice creamnya.

BINGO

Luhan menjerit senang karena ice cream-nya telah berhasil ia rebut. Sehun yang tak mau kalah mencoba merebut kembali ice cream yang berada di tangan Luhan. Dan jadilah perebutan ice cream yang dahsyat.

Kedua tangan Luhan terangkat keatas dengan bermaksud menjauhkan ice cream yang ia dapat dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memeluk Luhan dengan tangan kirinnya dan tangan kanannya ia angkat setinggi munkin untuk dapat merebut ice cream dari Xi Luhan.

Kedua orang tuanya yang melihat mereka dari ruang makan hanya tertawa kecil melihat aksi kedua buah hatinya. Terkadang mereka kagum, karena perebutan sengit itu menghasilkan kesan romantic seperti berpelukan, atau menindih yang bisa di bilang sangat intim itu.

"Begini saja, kita bagi es krim ini untuk kita berdua", akhirnya Sehun membuka suara dan dianggukki oleh Luhan. Mereka membuka bungkus ice cream dan memakannya secara bergantian. Dan mereka tidak mengerti bahwa hal seperti itu adalah ciuman tidak langsung.

"Lihatlah, kedua anak kita berciuman secara tidak langsung", bisik nyonya Oh sambil mengarahkan handphonenya untuk mengabadikan moment putranya itu.

"Yah habis", raut muka Luhan cemberut karena ice cream-nya telah habis, setelahnya ia melihat muka Sehun yang belepotan karena ice cream itu membuatnya tertawa. Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya melihatnya aneh seolah-olah ia berkata _"Mengapa kau tertawa ?". _"Sehuniee lucu, cemot semua", ujar Luhan dengan memegangi perutnya kesakitan akibat tertawa terlalu keras. "Yak ! Kau juga cemot", jawab Sehun kecut.

Luhan berhenti tertawa seketika, ia menatap Sehun. "Benarkah ?", tanyanya sambil melirik melihat bibirnya, yang tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihatnya itu.

"Benar, dan Sehuniee masih lapar", ujar Sehun dengan eyesmilenya.

"Maksudnya ?".

"Sehun mau membersihkan bekas es krim di bibir Luhan".

"Lalu ?".

"Dengan bibir tetapi".

Tanpa basa-basi dan tak tahu resiko dengan yang ia lakukan, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan mengecupnya. Lalu menjilati bibir Luhan. Secara terhipnotis, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun. Dan mengakibatkan ciuman panas yang tidak beraturan arahnya itu.

Sontak ! Nyonya Xi melotot dan berteriak. "Omona ! Sehun mencium Luhan !". "Dia persis seperti tuan Oh rupanya", komentar nyonya Oh melenceng sambil mengabadikan moment ini pada ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita harus menihkankan kedua anak kecil yang melakukan adegan yang tidak sepantasnya yang mereka lakukan hanya karena ice cream".

**END**

* * *

Hai-hai, saya kembali.

Maafkan saya yang malah gak update chapter terbaru Love, Love, Love. Malah buat FF baru yang nista dan munkin enggak ada fluffy nya sama sekali ini, habisnya ide stuck banget sih.

Saya nistain dua anak kecil yang tak berdosa :'(

Oh ya, saya bahagia banget lihat postingan Xiumin kemarin. Omona Chenmin gandengan tangan. Udah begitu Xiu nulis begini "Hari ini aku bergandengan tangan dengan Chen-Chen ?".

Mereka kayak udah nge flarifikasi kalau mereka real, dan XiuHan cumin sahabat.

Dan, ngerti enggak, ice cream yang saya maksud itu ice cream corrneto *maap sebut merek* yang kecil-kecil terus ada di kardus itu lho.

Makasih banget yang mau nyempetin baca FF nista ini.

Dan makasih juga yang mau nyempetin baca FF Love, Love, Love dan nge review

Mian buat Typo XD


End file.
